He's not one of us
by lilredd3394
Summary: Gilbert is banished as a nation, leaving his boyfriend/lover behind.   Based off of the Lion King! FAIL SUMMARY! better then summary, I promise
1. Banished

Matthew laughed as he looked up at Gilbert "Come on! We have to get to the meeting or Arthur will kill us this time" he said grabbing the Prussians hand and pulling him towards the meeting building.

Gilbert stumbled after Matthew, he may be taller but Matthew is much faster. He finally had to run to keep up with the jogging Canadian. He finally stopped the Canadian just outside the room "I love you Mattie" he said cupping the Canadian's face before pulling Matthew into a kiss, just as the door opened.

Matthew jumped as someone coughed, he looked at the door where Arthur was tapping his foot "dad" he said his face was turning a little pink "wh-what are you- " he was cut off as Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Prussian just as the other

"Get away from him Mattie" Alfred said taking his brother from Arthur "He's no longer a nation, he's human to us now"

Matthew looked up at his brother "what do you mean?" he asked as tears filled his eyes "What are you going to do to him!"

"He's not one of us" Ludwig said earning a shocked look from his brother "He's been banished"

Matthew started struggling against his brothers grip "GET OFF ME!" he cried but Alfred wasn't letting him go "You can't banish Gilbert! He's still a nation!"

Gilbert stared at the nations watched him, he gulped before looking down "How long have you guys been planning this" he asked

"We've been planning since Matthew started dating you" Arthur said crossing his arms "you're corruptinig him"

Matthew finally stomped on his brother's foot, once Alfred's arms loosened he broke free and ran to Gilbert. He wrapped his arms around the Prussians waist and buried his face in his chest as he started crying.

Gilbert put his hand on Matthew's head "Shh" he said lifting the Canadian's face to look at him, he saw that Matthew's eyes were already started to turn red from tears "It's ok, Mattie"

"No it won't" Matthew said shaking his head "They're going to hurt you, Gilbert! They could kill you"

Gilbert gulped as he pulled the Canadian back into his arms, he buried his face in the canadian's soft hair "I love you, Mattie" he whispered as Ludwig and Alfred stepped forward again "I will make sure we can still see eachother" he smiled as Matthew looked up at him "He can't keep us away from eachother, our love is too awesome to be separated"

Matthew felt Alfred grabbed him around the waist again, he gave another cry as Gilbert pushed him away "GILBERT!" he cried as the Prussian turned to look at his brother "Don't go! PLEASE! JE T'AIME!"

Gilbert looked at Matthew over his shoulder, he smiled weakly. The Canadian looked so weak, he could feel his heart breaking at the look Matthew was giving him. He gulped before turning back to his brother, his red eyes met Ludwig's blue eyes "I'm ready" he said

Matthew broke free of Alfred once again, but as he tried to run to Gilbert, Ivan grabbed him from behind. He wasn't stronger then Ivan "Let go, Please Ivan!" He begged looking up at the Russian "I'm begging you! Please! Let me go"

Ivan shook his head "I can't do that, Matvey" He said looking at the Canadian "Not until Gilbert's gone"

Matthew looked back at the door, Gilbert was still walking out of the room. He felt Ivan's grip loosen slightly. He brought his head back suddenly, hitting the Russian in the face. He whipped his body around while ducking out of Ivan's arms. He ran towards the window, he knew that they would stop him again if he ran towards the door. Matthew opened the window and leaned out "GILBERT!" he yelled, he saw the Prussian turn to look at him "I WILL FIND YOU!"

Gilbert looked up at Matthew and smiled "I'LL BE WAITING!" he called back raising his hand to the Canadian before he turned to face his brother again "do me one favor Bruder"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow "what is that?" he asked, but he already knew. He pulled out a blindfold and drew it over the Prussians eyes

"take care of Matthew" Gilbert said getting into the vehicle, he touched the cloth around his eyes before frowning "He doesn't deserve to suffer like this"

"Ja" Ludwig agreed before knocking on the drivers window "Take him away" he stepped back at the vehicle started moving. He heard Matthew call for Gilbert again, he looked up at the window. Matthew could be seen looking out at the car.

Matthew fell to his knee's and burst into body racking sobs. He felt a hand touch his shoulder but he shook it off. He put his hand on the ground as the tears dripped off his nose and onto the dark carpet. Little wet spots appeared with every tear.

"Mattie"

"get away" Matthew muttered as he stood up "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARD!" he turned to face the other nations, tears were still falling from his reddening eyes. He shoved past them all and ran out of the building. He shoved past Ludwig, causing the german to stumble back a few steps. He continued running, he was finally outside the house he shared with Gilbert. The other nations only thought it was his house, they didn't know half the things he and Gilbert did together. Matthew pushed the door open and locked it behind him "**Ich Schenk' dir mein Leben**" he whispered as more tears rolled down his face as he remembered the words to Gilbert's favorite song before they started dating.

Gilbert watched as the car pulled away quickly "**Weiss nicht wer ich bin, wer ich war**" he sang softly with a faint smile on his face, he looked at the sky. He was worried about Matthew, the Canadian had been so depressed when he had been forced to leave him. "**Diese Welt ist so leer" **He continued as tears rolled down his face, he had no idea where he was. It wasn't familiar to him, was he really going to see Matthew again.

Mathew looked at the picture of him and Gilbert. He smiled as he touched Gilbert's face "**Ich will und kann nicht meh**" He sang as he felt more tears roll down his face "I miss you, Gilbert" he put the picture back on the shelf before pulling out his cellphone, he called Gilbert absentmindedly. He bit his lip when he was instantly into voicemail. 'I miss you Gilbert' he said his voice cracking 'I just want to hear your voice again' he hung up his phone as he laid back in the bed. He looked at Gilberts pillow. He smiled faintly and grabbed the pillow, he buried his face in it. It smelled like Gilbert, it was conforting "please, come back" he whispered before he drifted off to sleep

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Ich Schenk' dir mein Leben (I give you my life)  
Weiss nicht wer ich bin, wer ich war ( I don't know who i am, who i was)  
Diese Welt ist so leer ( this world is so empty)  
Ich will und kann nicht mehr (I do not want and I can not anymore)  
**

**The song is called Exitus by E Nomine**


	2. Smoking

**I'm sorry for the really crappy chapter, I'm also sorry for giving matthew his terrible habit DX I wanted him to do something to get his mind off of Gilbert**

* * *

Gilbert walked towards the lights in the distance, he knew it wasn't the town. He was far from Matthew, he pulled out his cellphone and turned it on. He knew Ludwig wanted to take his phone away, but he claimed he didn't have it. He knew the nations didn't know where he was, so they couldn't come and take it back from him. Gilbert flipped the phone open, turned it on and looked at his voicemail. He held the phone to his ear and froze 'mattie…?' he thought as he heard the Canadian's voice, he could tell that Matthew was still very depressed by the way his voice sounded. Gilbert closed the phone and opened it before he was about to dial the Canadian's number, he knew that if the other nations found out that Matthew had called him they could punish Matthew for it. Gilbert sighed and shut his phone again before sitting on a rock "I miss you too, Mattie" he said looking up at the stars, he wanted to hold the Canadian in his arms again. He wanted to smell the Canadian, he didn't care how. He just wanted Matthew back again.

Matthew slowly opened his eyes, his room was completely dark. He looked at the pillow he was holding to his chest "Gilbert" he said taking in a breath of the Prussians scent, he smiled and imagined he was curled up to Gilbert. He could almost feel Gilbert gently petting his hair as he drifted off to sleep. He hummed happily as he started drifting off again. He was woken again by someone shaking his shoulder "Hm" he gently pushed the person away before clutching the pillow tighter to his chest

"Matteo!"

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the Italian standing next to his bed "Feliciano?" he said before hissing in pain as the light was suddenly turn on. He buried in his face in Gilberts pillow before he heard Feliciano tell the person to turn the lights off. Once the lights had dimmed he unburied his face. He looked back at the Italian "What are you doing here, Feliciano?" he asked sitting up

"I felt so bad for you!" Feliciano said hugging the Canadian "I can't believe they banished Gilly! Ludwig was even against it, he was so depressed once we got home. He's still depressed, He wants to go out and look for Gilly. But Arthur and Alfred are keeping anyone from leaving this town"

Matthew gulped "Arthur and Alfred were the main reason Gilbert was banished?" he asked and Feliciano nodded "DAMN THEM!"

Feliciano squeaked "I know that you and Gilly have gotten out of town without anybody noticing" he said touching the canadian's shoulder "you, Me, and Luddy can go look for Gilly"

Matthew looked at Feliciano "I can't leave my house" he said pulling his knee's up to his chest "Arthur comes to check up on me every three hours"

"We'll make sure he doesn't know" Feliciano said grabbing the canadian's hands "If you can't leave town then at least help us get out. We can find Gilly, then you two can be together again"

"You're not going anywhere now, Feliciano"

Matthew looked at the door where Arthur was watching them "Dad" he said as the Britain walked towards them "you really hate Gilbert that much that you had to force the others to banish him as well"

"I didn't want to punish you as well" Arthur said crossing his arms across his chest "you were such an innocent child when you were younger, Matthew"

Matthew stood up and stopped right infront of Arthur 'I HATE YOU!" he yelled in the britains face "you ruined my life! I'm alive because of Gilbert, now that gilberts gone" he shoved past Arthur before stopping "I have nothing to live for"

Arthur's green eyes widened as he heard Matthew run away "What did he mean?" he asked looking at Feliciano who was looking depressed on the bed

"Gilbert saved Matteo's life the first time they met" Feliciano explained looking up at Arthur "Matteo was trying to kill himself when Gilbert found him"

Arthur gulped before looking behind him, he could hear Matthew crying again "I still don't like Gilbert" he said crossing his arms "he deserved what he got"

"but did Matteo?" Feliciano asked getting a shocked look from the Britain "Did Matteo deserve this torcher" he stood up and walked past Arthur "Matteo told me that Gilbert was the first person he ever loved and the only person he ever wanted to love"

Matthew walked out of the house after he had grabbed his sweater before leaving the house. He walked down the empty street, tears still streaming down pale face. He looked at the closed stores, they hadn't been open for years. Matthew looked behind him before shoving one of the old bookstores open with his shoulder. He carefully closed the door behind him and walked into the back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something he had quit a long time ago. Matthew pulled out of the cigarettes and carefully lit the end before sucking on the end. His lungs filled with the smoke instantly. Matthew started coughing into his sweater sleeve but he didn't put the cigarette out. He looked at his cellphone, the light was on meaning that someone was trying to call him. He opened the phone " 'ello" he said putting the cigarette back to his lips. He laughed "I'm not going back there, Feliciano"

_**Are you smoking?**_

"Yeh, what about it?" Matthew asked looking at his shrinking cigarette "like anyone would care about the fact I'm smoking again"

_**You quit smoking, Matteo! What would Gilbert say?**_

Matthew gulped before closing his eyes "Gilbert isn't here" he whispered tears filling his eyes again "He can't come back, I have nothing now"

_**You have us! We'll find Gilly! Please Matteo, put the cigarette down!**_

Matthew laughed when he heard Arthur yelling at Feliciano about him smoking "Good-bye Feliciano" he said hanging up the phone as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, he was getting used to the smoke entering his lungs. His violet eyes closed as he thought about Gilbert 'I miss you gilbert" he muttered as he took another drag of the cigarette. Matthew looked at the cigarette before dropping it to the ground and smashing it underneath his foot. He put his hand in his pockets before slipping out the backdoor. Matthew looked around as the temperature started dropping, after what seemed like seconds he could see his breath. He smiled as he pulled out another Cigarette, he quickly light the end before putting it in his mouth. He took a deep breath before blowing a puff of smoke from his lungs

"Matthew?"

Matthew turned to find Antonio looked at him "Bonjour, Tony" he said bringing the cigarette back to his lips, he sucked and watched as the end turned a bright red "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know you smoked" Antonio said walking towards the Canadian

"I don't" Matthew admitted looking at Antonio "I stopped once I started dating Gilbert, but It's a habit I have when I'm emotionally….. affected"

"you miss him don't you" Antonio asked, he saw Matthew nodded "We all miss him, Matthew. Nobody wanted him to leave"

Matthew nodded as he brought his cigarette back to his lips but stopped short. "I should really stop" he said finally bringing the cigarette to his lips "but I can't help it"

"I have to go, Matthew" Antonio said stepping away from the Canadian, he look downright deadly with that Cigarette in his mouth "Lovino will kill me if he finds out I wasn't going to pick up his brother'

"Feliciano was at my house" Matthew said turning and walking away from Antonio "Just if you were wondering" he heard Antonio mutter a quick thanks before the Spaniard left. Matthew walked casually back towards his house with his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Mattie…?"

Matthew stopped and looked over his shoulder. He grabbed the cigarette and removed it from his mouth "Hey, Alfred" he said smiling at his brother "what are you doing here? Going to banish someone else I'm close to?"

"Are you smoking?" Alfred asked stepping towards his brother "Since when did you smoke?"

"I smoked before I started dating Gilbert" Matthew said with a sigh "I'm not going to explain this again, I've already explain it to Antonio and Feliciano and I don't want to explain it to you"

Alfred frowned "what with that attitude! I banished Gilbert to save you" he snapped crossing his arms

"Save me! " Matthew said dropping the cigarette to the ground "Gilbert save my life! An ass like you couldn't do that"

Alfred gulped before realizing what his brother had said "Gilbert saved your life?" he asked

Matthew stuck his tongue out at Alfred before walking away "I'm going after him, Alfred "he said stopping after a few feet "I'm going to find people who didn't want Gilbert to be banished, and we'll bring him back" he looked at Alfred "and you can't stop me"


	3. Beer

Gilbert finally reached another town "Canassia? Where the fuck am I?" he muttered looking around, it's in the middle of nowhere. He walked into the town and was instantly greeted by the strong smell of German Beer. He smiled, he stopped drinking beer for a long time. Maybe it was good he was getting a break from the Canadian. Gilbert walked towards the bar and was instantly starting to feel drunk. He smiled as he was given a beer by the bartender "Danke" he said raising the cup to him. He brought the cup to his lips before stopping 'what would Mattie think?' he thought biting his lip 'I helped him quit smoking and he helped me quit drinking'

"What's wrong buddy? Don't like the taste of German beer?"

"I'm German" Gilbert said raising his head happily "I drink beer like water, the way Russians drink Vodka" He brought the drink to his lips and brought his head back as he took a healthy swig of the Strong German beer

"Dude, I heard Germans can hold their beer better then the french can hold their wine!"

Gilbert laughed "I haven't drunk for so many years" he said looking at the group

"what made you stop?"

Gilbert paused "I started dating. He helped me stop drinking and I helped 'im stop smoking" he said before getting strange looks from the people around him

"dude, you're gay?"

Gilbert laughed "Nein! That's sick dude!" he said before hearing the people laughing "I call 'er a he because she doesn't act very lady-like" 'damn, they're against gay people' he thought sadly 'I can't actually let them know I'm gay'

"Do you have a picture?"

Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Matthew in his cooking apron with his blond hair in a loose ponytail. It was most feminine picture of the Canadian he had " 'er names Mattie" he said smiling

"Damn, she's cute! Very flat chested though. I thought germans likes large breasts"

"That's mein Bruder" Gilbert said taking another swig of the beer "but he's gay! Dating this young Italian Kid. He's cute but not something I'd take a bite out of"

"Why would your girlfriend stop you from drinking?"

Gilbert laughed " Mattie's French-Canadian" he said lifting his empty mug "you know them french people and their distaste for beer"

"Damn, you're screwed. Then French gals are fucking sluts"

Gilbert gulped before standing up "I should get going, I have to meet up with Mattie soon" he said heading towards the door "I'll talk to you guys later! Guten Nacht!"

Matthew walked along the edge of town, his hands fingering the cigarettes in his pocket "No" he said as his fingers tried to pull one out "I won't smoke another one" He turned as a car pulled up behind him "'bout time"

"You smell like smoke"

Matthew laughed "You smell like beer" he said looking at Ludwig. He saw the look the German gave him before he was tackled by an Italian "Do you know the area they might have taken Gilbert" He asked

Ludwig shook his head "All I know was that they were going east" he said shrugging

"that's towards old Prussia" Feliciano said is grip around Matthew's waist tightened "I heard it's dangerous over there, people are still mad that Prussia was forced to join Germany"

Matthew smiled "I'm sure Prussia would like it there" he said laughing as he absentmindedly pulled out another cigarette

"Matteo" Feliciano said looking up at Matthew as the Canadian put the cigarette to his lips "You can't smoke just because Gilly isn't here"

Matthew gulped before taking the cigarette away from his mouth "I know Feliciano" he said looking at the Italian "but It can't help it" he sighed before lighting the end and sticking it back into his mouth

Feliciano watched as the end of the cigarette glowed slightly "What would Gilly think?" he asked crossing his arms

Ludwig sighed and grabbed Feliciano "You should put that out Matthew, smoke when you're alone if you have to smoke" he said

Matthew looked at Ludwig before taking one last breath of the smoke and stomping it into the ground "Did you bring my bike" he asked and Ludwig nodded. He followed the german, his bike was in the back of the truck.

Ludwig took a few minutes but managed to get the bike back off the back of his truck "here's your helmet" he said handing it to Matthew

Matthew smiled and grabbing the helmet. He slipped it on and hooked it underneath his chin. "Let's go then" he said swinging his leg over the side of the car, he kicked the bike and it started. He waited for the other two to get into their car before he kicked the bike into motion. He pulled infront of Ludwig and started towards his favorite exit out of town. He revved the bike up before hitting the gas, he shot forward and ducked as he drove into a large tube. He stopped outside of the town , he spun around before forgetting that Ludwig was trying to follow him with a large car "Damn it" he said before pulling back through the tube. He pulled up beside Ludwig as the window rolled down "Sorry, This is the main exit we use to get out of town. The other one is a little harder to get though, but I'm sure you can get thought it" he said before pulling forward enough to let Ludwig turn to car around. He pulled forward once again and drove down to the other side of town.

Gilbert walked down he wished he was with Matthew on his motorbike. He loved the feel of the Canadian pressed to his chest. He wished he could see Matthew again, he felt bad for drinking the beer but that guy was right. Matthew had no right to take german beer away from him, just like he had no reason to take his cigarettes from him. 'Matthew wanted to stop' he thought sadly 'just like I wanted to cut down on my beer intake, not stop completely' he sighed as he looked down at the bottle of beer he had bought 'I can have a bottle a day, Matthew wouldn't hate that. He'd understand, like I could let him smoke one cigarette a day' He smiled as he looked up, there was another town in the distance. He knew there was little chance that it was the town he was looking for, but he held onto a little hope. After all, Matthew was waiting for him, wasn't he?


	4. The chase

Matthew turned the blinker on as he turned off the main road and out of town, he heard Ludwig turn behind him. He looked around, his violet eyes were getting slightly teary at the thought that they probably wouldn't be able to find Gilbert. He jumped as his phone started ringing, grateful that he had a phone installed into his helmet. Matthew pushed the button "Hello?" he said before sighing "I'm find Feliciano"

_**You seem depressed, Matteo! Don't worry! We'll find Gilly!**_

Matthew gulped before smiling "I know" he said as a tear rolled down his face "but would Arthur and Alfred try to kill him next time" he paused before laughing weakly "I'm just being overprotective of him"

_**You love him, Matteo. It's only natural to worry about him**_

Matthew bit his lip before looking to the side, he slowly eased on the break at the stop sign "I guess you're right" he said before pressing down on the accelotarer

_**Wait up Matteo, someone just cut infront of us**_

__Matthew looked behind him, sure enough another vehicle was speeding towards him. He slowed down and pulled to the side, but the vehicle wasn't slowing down. Matthew gasped before punching down on the gas pedal and whipping the bike in a U-turn. He smiled at the look the driver gave him. He stopped and pulled his helmet off "FUCK OF ARTHUR!" he yelled as the car pulled to a stop, he saw the window roll down and the Britain growled at him. Matthew smiled "You think you can stop me from finding Gilbert" he said putting helmet back on "YOU'RE WRONG!" he slammed his phone on the gas and did another quick U-turn before speeding down the empty street. He heard the sound of burning rubber behind him. Matthew quickly changed gears, the places around him were just a blur now.

_**Matteo! Slow down! You're going to wipe out!**_

__"I know what I'm doing Feliciano. Continue on your course, no matter what happens! I'm counting on you and Ludwig to Find Gilbert if I can't" Matthew said before pressing the button again, hanging up on the Italian. He griped the handle bars tightly as he took a sharp turn, barely avoiding collision with the pavement. He heard the phone ring again, but he didn't pick up. He looked in his mirror, Arthur was gaining on him. "damn it" he said looking around, there wasn't another street anywhere near there. Matthew signed as he looked in the mirror again, he could see a smile on Arthur face. "Here it goes" he said hitting the brake and taking another sudden turn. This one didn't work the way he wanted to. The bike skidded out from underneath him, sending him flying off the bike. Matthew hit the ground and rolled a few times before coming to a stop, several feet from the bike. He hurt terribly, he shouldn't have tried that at that speed. He knew something would have gone wrong, but his bike turns faster than a car.

"you're stupid Matthew" Arthur said kneeling down next to the Canadian "You knew that Gilbert can't be found"

"that's what you think" Matthew said whipping his arm around and slamming it into Arthur's neck. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his bike "I'm finding Gilbert! And If I don't find him, Ludwig and Feliciano will find him! You can't stop us! Even if you do, gilbert will find his way back!"

Arthur growled as Matthew got back onto the bike. He pulled out a pistol "Nobody is finding Gilbert' he said closing one eyes to take aim at the Canadian "Even if I have to kill you, I will"

Matthew's violet eyes widened when he realized that the Britain was taking aim at him, not the bike. He growled back before kicking the bike into motion, he sped past Arthur. He heard the gunshot, he felt the pain and saw the pavement once again.

**G**ilbert laughed drunkly as he drank for his seventh beer bottle. He had gone back to Canassia and bought several more bottle of german beer. His mind had long since forgotten Matthew, but someone was tugging on the back of his mind as a car sped past him. Gilbert turned as the sound of screeching breaks echoed the sky. His red eyes looked over his shoulder as the door opened, they widened as Alfred stepped out "You!" he growled turning to face the American completely "What do you want!"

"Matthew's looking for you" Alfred said pulling out a pistol "I wanted to make sure I found before either him or your brother and Feliciano found you"

"Mein Bruder?" Gilbert said before snorting "He's got better things to do, besides…wait….you said Matthew was looking for me?"

Alfred laughed " you're so fucking drunk!" he said tapping his head with the pistol "Yes, Matthew, Ludwig and Feliciano left three days ago to try and find you. I wonder what Matthew would think when he finds out that you've been drinking again"

Gilbert scowled "Matthew knew he couldn't keep me from beer" he said taking another swig from the bottle "besides, Matthew smokes. It's how we get rid of our worries"

"they're nasty habits" Alfred said crossing his arms "besides, Matthew never smoked! He's to innocent, maybe he started after he started dating you"

"Matthew smoked before we started dating, ass-hole" Gilbert said before he turned and started walking the direction he was originally going "I don't care what you do, but I'm going home!"

'I can't let you go home, Gilbert" Alfred said pointing the gun at the german "even if I have to kill you"

"BRUDER!"

Gilbert looked up as another car stopped near him "Ludwig!" he said raising his beer to his brother and Feliciano as they got out of the car "Feliciano!"

Feliciano ran to Gilbert and hugged him "you're alright gilly!" he said smiling at the drunk Prussian, his nose wrinkled up as he stepped back "and you smell like beer"

"Where's mattie?" Gilbert asked looking at the two

"He rode his bike" Feliciano said as Ludwig glared at Alfred "We broke up once Arthur found us, Matthew went a different direction, taking Arthur with him. We don't know where he went or if he lost Arthur"

Alfred smiled "Arthur wouldn't let Mattie escape him" he said pulling back the hammer on the gun the same time Ludwig pulled out his own gun "I'm sure Matthew is on his way back home, knowing Matthew and the way he fights. He's probably been shot or something along those lines"

Gilbert growled before getting his hand grabbed by Feliciano "You bastard! You'd shoot your own brother!" he snapped glaring at the American "How could you! I wouldn't shoot Ludwig, even if he was being an ass and stuff"

"We had to stop him somehow" Alfred said his gun lowering just an inch, long enough for Ludwig to fire. He cried out as his gun arm went limp

Ludwig stepped forward and grabbed the gun from Alfred "I'll drive Alfred back to town, Feliciano" he said looking at the Italian "don't destroy the car"

Feliciano saluted before pulling Gilbert towards their car "Don't worry, Luddy" he said smiling "I won't crash it!"'

Gilbert got into the passanger seat and was out almost instantly

Feliciano buckled his seatbelt and carefully turned the car around before he let Ludwig pass. He waved at the german in the other car before gently pressing on the gas and following the german "don't worry, Luddy" he said smiling at the other car "I don't kill your car"


	5. Gone

Gilbert woke up on a couch back at his and Matthew's house "Wh-where…?" he said sitting up suddenly "Mattie!" He stood up and stretched, was it all another dream? No, if it was he would be sleeping next to Mattie in their bed, and Alfred wouldn't be glaring daggers at him right now. Gilbert sat down once his red eyes met blue "What are you doing here bastard?" he growled glaring back at the American

Alfred sighed "Arthur shot Matthew" he said crossing his arms "he almost killed him"

"I'm right here, Alfred" Arthur said from the corner "I didn't almost kill him! He's just fine"

Alfred turned to glare at the Britain "you shot him in the fucking head!" he said standing up "How is that not almost killing him! Not only that but he was driving his bike! Thus more damage to his fucking nugget!"

Arthur sighed and started ignoring the American again; he had shot his own son, He never meant to shoot him in the head.

"Where is he now?" Gilbert asked looking between the two

"the room you two share" Alfred said leaning back in the chair "Feliciano and Ludwig are up there, they sent us down here"

"I wonder why" Gilbert growled before turning and heading towards their bedroom. He gently knocked on the door before opening it "Hey" he said as Ludwig and Feliciano turned to look at him "is he alright?"

Feliciano looked at Gilbert and nodded "It was shallow" he said smiling "The only thing Luddy is worried about is his the fact he might go into a coma"

"A coma! I'm going to kill that damn Britain" Gilbert growled before walking to the Canadian's other side. He looked at Matthew, his violet eyes were darting underneath his eyelids. "You think he's in a coma?" he asked his brother who nodded "How will you be able to tell?"

"If he doesn't wake up soon he's in a coma" Ludwig said standing up and putting his hand on Feliciano's shoulder "come on, Feli. Let's leave Bruder alone for a little bit"

Feliciano stood up and nodded "alright, Luddy" he said before hugging Gilbert "I'm sorry, Gilly"

Gilbert smiled at the Italian as his brother pulled him out of the room. He grabbed Matthew's hand and pressed his lips to his knuckles "Wake up, Mattie" he said brushing some of Matthew's hair behind his ear "Please, I'm home now. I won't be leaving" he paused as one of his tears dripped onto the Canadian's face "but it's not home without you"

Alfred looked up as Ludwig and Feliciano walked into the room "Is Mattie alright?" he asked and Ludwig nodded

"He might go into a coma" Ludwig said looking at Arthur who looked depressed "but we can't tell right now, we're giving Gilbert a little time with Matthew. After all, Matthew is his lover"

Alfred winced when Ludwig said lover, they normally don't use that word lightly when it came to dating other nations. It's only used when two nations have had sex, meaning that Matthew and Gilbert had had sex several times.

Arthur sighed and sat down next to Alfred on the couch "I'm sorry" he said making the others look at him "I wasn't trying to shoot him, I had it pointed at him at first. Once he started moving I aimed at the bike but I guess it slipped"

Alfred hugged Arthur "We know" he said as the Britain started crying "You wouldn't purposely hurt Mattie like this"

Feliciano jumped forward and hugged both Alfred and Arthur "Mattie will live" he said smiling as they looked at him "Just be happy that he'll live! Shooting him was in the past, he'll get over it!"

Arthur wiped his face before nodding "He doesn't hold grudges" he heard Alfred say, but he ignored him "thanks Feliciano" he said smiling at the Italian

Feliciano gave Arthur one last squeeze before running back to Ludwig

Gilbert rubbed Matthew's hand. The Canadian was breathing normally, but he made a sound every once in a while, Meaning that he was either having a really bad dream or a really good sexy dream. Gilbert looked over his shoulder as the door opened, he blinked a few times before looking back at Matthew "what do you want, Arthur" he said as the Britain walked to the other side of Matthew

"I'm sorry" Arthur said looking at both Matthew and Gilbert "I didn't mean to shoot Matthew, it was an accident. I would never purposely hurt my son"

Gilbert smiled "It's not up to me to forgive you for Matthew" he said squeezing the Canadian's hand "but I told myself that I wouldn't hold a grudge against you, as long as you apologized"

Arthur looked at Gilbert in shock before smiling "thank you" he said sitting down and taking Matthew's other hand

Gilbert looked up at Arthur "have the other's already forgiven you?" he asked and Arthur laughed

"Feliciano and Ludwig never hated me for doing that, I think Alfred is still getting there" Arthur said looking back at Gilbert "nobody else know who shot Matthew, we don't want them to know"

"you don't want to be banished?" Gilbert asked raising an eyebrow at the Britain "the way you banished me"

"We were trying to protect Matthew" Arthur retorted his green eyes narrowing at the Prussian "but now we see that you're what makes Matthew happy now, and we have to respect that. No matter how much we… dislike you"

Gilbert chucked "I wouldn't do anything to change who he is" he said looking back at Matthew, the Canadian was still making a few noises, but it's gotten better "I like him just the way he is"

"He really did smoke when you started dating him didn't he?" Arthur asked and Gilbert nodded "I never knew Matthew had that habit, if he ever did smoke it was somewhere-"

"He did it in the park" Gilbert said cutting Arthur off "He goes there because he knows that you and Alfred don't like it there. Too open"

"and what about Francis?" Arthur asked frowning at the Prussian

"Matthew knows where Francis hangs out when he's at the park, I helped him find that out" Gilbert said leaning back in the chair and looking at the ceiling "He told me it was because he wanted time away from his family, I didn't find out he was using those places to smoke until I started dating him"

Arthur swallowed hard before looking down at the Canadian, he bit his lip before standing up "I'm getting some fresh air" he said before walking towards the door, he couldn't stand to look at Matthew anymore. He had done all this stuff behind their backs, and nobody knew. Even Alfred didn't know, and he knows everything Matthew does.

"It's not your fault" Gilbert said as Arthur opened the door "don't blame yourself for Matthews choices, it was his own fault for starting the habit. To tell you the truth he didn't want to smoke"

"then why?" Arthur asked his hand gripping the doorframe

"His friend, Isbel" Gilbert said looking at Arthur over his shoulder "He forced Matthew to try a cigarette, and you know what only one puff of those damn things can do to you" he snapped causing the Britain to jump "just like that, he was hooked on it. If you want to blame anyone for Matthew's smoking problem it's Isbel for forcing him to try one"

"I'll remember that" Arthur said looking back at Gilbert before nodding in good-bye. He walked out of the room and shut the door, his fists clenched, once he told Alfred who got Matthew addicted to cigarettes…. It wouldn't be pretty.

Alfred looked up as Arthur walked back into the room "Is he molesting Mattie?" He said standing up, he saw Arthur looking slightly depressed and pissed at the same time

Arthur looked at Alfred and shook his head "Gilbert told me who got Matthew addicted to cigarettes" he said before he was once again cut off by Alfred

"It was Gilbert wasn't it!" Alfred said his blue eyes narrowing

"It wasn't Gilbert, he said he didn't know about Matthew's addiction until after they started dating" Arthur said sitting down in the love seat, he crossed his legs and looked up at Alfred "He said Isbel, Matthew's Cuban friend, forced him to try his first cigarette"

"Isbel got Matthew addicted to those damn things?" Alfred said and Arthur nodded "I'm going to kill him, but how didn't we know"

"Matthew knew about our issue with open spaces, and with Gilbert's help he found out where in the park Francis avoids" Arthur said crossing his arms "Apparently Matthew told Gilbert that he just wanted a place to be by himself, a place we wouldn't go" he paused before taking a deep breath "Gilbert didn't know about Matthew's smoking problem until after they were dating"

"and you believed him?" Alfred asked sitting down in his chair again

"Mein Bruder may be stupid at times, but he doesn't lie when it comes to Matthew" Ludwig said as Arthur opened his mouth "He'd do anything for Matthew, which is why when you told him he was banished he fought back until you said that he was corrupting Matthew" he saw everyone turn to look at him "That's the last thing he wants to do to Matthew, change who he is"

Alfred looked from Arthur to Ludwig and back again "you're saying that Gilbert's been trying to protect Mattie?" he asked

Ludwig nodded "why do you think he's been helping Matthew stop his addiction" He said crossing his arms "Matthew wanted to stop, but he didn't want to go to a professional because he was afraid you guys would find out, and he didn't want you guys to worry about him. So once he and Gilbert started dating he told him about his problem and how he wanted to quit. Gilbert knew that Matthew couldn't break an addiction like that alone, so he offered to help him, in return Matthew is helping him break his alcohol addiction" he saw the surpised look on their faces "Gilbert knows that the amount of beer he's drinking isn't good for his body, so he asked Matthew to help him. Not completely stop his drinking, but bring it down to a few beers a week"

"so they're helping each other with their addictions?" Alfred asked and Ludwig nodded "that's fucked up"

"They trusted each other, Matteo hadn't smoked a cigarette until the night of Gilberts banishment" Feliciano said leaning forward "and Gilbert hadn't gotten that drunk until after he was separated from Matteo. They depend on each other to keep them from going back into their old ways"

"you guys know too much"

Alfred looked at the top of the stairs, Gilbert was sitting there watching them "Secrets aren't good you know" he said as Gilbert stood up and started down the stairs

"What would you have done if you found out that Matthew had a nicotine addiction?" Gilbert asked once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked up to Alfred and stopped right infront of him "you would be the overprotective brother you always are, you'd try to help Matthew too much. He didn't want to stop instantly, he knew that would be to hard on his body. He wanted to do it gradually, something his family wouldn't be able to help him with"

"and why not?" Arthur asked glaring at the Prussian

"because you're his family!" Gilbert said looking at Arthur "you want him to be the perfect child, in order to do that you'd want him to stop smoking instantly. But addictions to Nicotine don't work like that, it'll force your body into nicotine withdrawal and that's even more dangerous than smoking"

"of course we'd want him to stop" Arthur said sighing

"you'd try to help him too much, then he would become to dependent on you to keep him from smoking" Gilbert explained walking over to sit next to Feliciano on the large couch "right now, Matthew doesn't smoke around me. But I know that he smokes when I'm not around, Antonio's said he and Romano have seen Matthew smoking around town"

"and you're not doing anything?" Alfred snapped as Arthur pulled him onto the open seat next to him

"I'm going to check on Matteo!" Feliciano said standing up and racing towards the bedroom. He opened the door and walked over to Matthew, his smile soon faded "LUDWIG!" he cried, the Canadian wasn't moving anymore

Ludwig looked over his shoulder as Feliciano cried his name, he got up and ran towards the bedroom. He heard Gilbert running after him as long as the other two. He pushed the door open and walked over to Feliciano's side, the Italian was sobbing. Ludwig looked at the Canadian, he bit his lip and pressed his fingers to the Canadians neck. He waited a few seconds, the whole room seemed to pause. He swallowed hard before looking back at the others, he shook his head before stating sadly "He's gone"


	6. Reunited

Alfred's eyes widened as he looked at his brother "no" he whispered shoving Ludwig away from his brother. He grabbed Matthew's shoulder and started shaking him "WAKE UP!" he cried before Arthur pulled him away from the Canadian

"Alfred! Alfred!" Arthur said forcing the American to look at him "calm down"

Alfred's blue eyes met Arthur's green eyes, he gulped before looking back at his brother. He looked down, tears rolled down his face. He felt Arthur hug him, he put his forehead on the Britain's shoulder as he let out a choked sob.

Gilbert walked over to Matthew and gently cupped the Canadian's cheek, his leaned down and pressed his lips to Matthew's forehead "He'll live" he said smiling as he straightened up "Canada will keep him alive"

Alfred smiled "Canada's still alive isn't it?" he asked and Gilbert nodded "thank god for Canada"

"We just need to wait" Gilbert said sitting down in the chair "There's no reason for anyone to do anything. Matthew's body may have died, but the healing power of Canada can bring him back"

"and if Matthew doesn't wake up?" Arthur asked crossing his arms

"Do you really want Matthew dead that bad?" Gilbert asked looking at the Britain who looked away with a scowl

"I never said that" Arthur said bit his lip

"you may not have said it, but you hinted it" Alfred said earning a glare from Arthur

"He's moving!" Feliciano said clinging onto Ludwig's arm as Matthew gasped for air "Thank god for Canada"

Gilbert took the Canadian's hand as his violet eyes fluttered open "Mein Lieben" he said as the unfocused violet flickered to him "Welcome home"

"Gil….?" Matthew said, No the prussian couldn't be here. They couldn't have found him that quickly, he must still be dreaming, no wonder he couldn't see anything. "It's dark….I can't see anything" he whispered after a long paused

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig who tapped his chin "His glasses?" he asked

"they were shattered" Alfred said "His bike ran them over after Arthur shot him in the head"

"Alfred?" Matthew said sitting up and looking around the room, the colors were starting to get clear, but it was naturally unfocused "I have a spare pair in the box on top of my dresser"

Alfred nodded before searching through the box. He soon found the glasses case "Here's the little bugger" he said smiling as he walked back to his brother and handed them the glasses

Matthew muttered a quick thanks before putting his glasses on. He blinked a few times before looking around, his eyes soon fell on the Prussian smiling at him. His violet eyes widened "Gil?" He said before throwing his arms around Gilbert's neck

Gilbert smiled and hugged the Canadian back "I'm back now, Mattie" he said rubbing the Canadian's back "I'm not going anywhere"

Matthew pulled away before looking at Arthur and Alfred "What are you doing here?" he asked before seeing both of them wince

"We're sorry, Mattie" Alfred said walking over to his brother "We didn't realize how much gilbert meant to you, if we had known we never would have done what we did. Right Arthur?" he looked at the Britain

"Yeh" Arthur said bit his lip "I'm sorry I shot you, Matthew. I wasn't aiming at you, I was aiming at your back tire, but I guess I missed"

Matthew looked from Arthur to Alfred and back again "that's ok" he said smiling as he hugged his brother "I forgive you"

Gilbert smiled as Matthew released his brother "see, Arthur" he said looking at the Britain "I told you he doesn't hold grudges"

Matthew looked at Gilbert and smiled "I'm just glad that you can stay, Gil" he said hugging the Prussian again, he buried his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of the person he missed most

Gilbert squeezed Matthew as he buried his face in the Canadian's soft hair, it wasn't clean like it normally was, but he didn't care. This was his Canadian, he'd love him no matter how filthy he is.

"Come on" Ludwig said putting his hand on Feliciano's back "Let's give them some time"

Feliciano nodded before grabbing Alfred's arms and pulling him out of the room

"NO! Don't leave Mattie in there with him!" Alfred said pulling against the Italian, he may be small but he's grip is as strong as steel.

Ludwig watched as Arthur smiled before he left the room on his own "Don't get to carried away" he said looking at his brother before he shut the door

"You should thank Canada" gilbert said pulling away from Matthew "you'd be dead without it"

Matthew looked confused before his eyes widened "My body died didn't it?" he asked and Gilbert nodded "I'm sure Alfred freaked out about that"

"Yeah, but I tried to stay calm" Gilbert said standing up as Matthew scooted over on the bed. He smiled before sitting down facing the Canadian "I may not of shown it, but I'm sure I was freaking out more than Alfred was on the inside"

Matthew laughed before pressing his lips to the Prussians "I missed you" he said his violet eyes meeting Gilbert's red eyes

Gilbert smiled before claiming the Canadian's lips again

Feliciano sat down on the couch next to Ludwig "Let's just leave, give them the night" he said getting a shocked look from both Alfred and Arthur

"And Why would we do that?" Alfred asked crossing his arms

Ludwig nodded "I agree with you Feliciano" he said before looking up at Arthur and Alfred "If you two went through what Matthew and Gilbert just did, wouldn't you want time alone?"

"Are you hinting that they're….?" Arthur stopped his eyes growing wide "HELL NO!" he started back towards the door

Ludwig shot up and grabbed Arthur around the waist and slung him over his shoulder "come on Feliciano, Arthur" he said as the Britain started struggling against his grip

Feliciano jumped up and grabbed Alfredsr's wrist and pulled him towards the door

"I'm not leaving my brother in the hands of that…that!" Alfred said but got a glare he never knew Feliciano could give people. He pulled on his arm, but the Italians grip was stronger than Ludwigs.

Feliciano turned around again before running forwards to catch up with Ludwig, Alfred tripping after him.

* * *

**PRE-WARNING- THERE WILL BE YAOI IN NEXT CHAPTER! FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE!**


	7. IMPORTANT

NOTICE: I'm going to start re-writing a few of discontinued stories in hopes to make them less confusing and end them. Here is the list that I'm working on in order

1) Crystal Sky High

2) Lost but not forgotten

3) Nations vs Humans

4) Playing the Cards

* * *

The one's I'm going to be deleting are as follows

1) Prisoner of war

2) New Love

3) CAR

4) Disappear

5) Finding Violet

6) Forbidden Memories

7) Life and Lies of a Vampires life

8) Lily of the Valley

9) Rapist in Canada

10) Slave

11) The other line

* * *

If the story isn't on the list, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet

* * *

I apologize to those who love those stories, but I need to clean out my box of stories I don't care about anymore. I'll keep you updated on the stories but they'll be deleted within the next week or so.

~Brii


End file.
